youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Pet Dog King
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". It will appeared on YouTube. Cast: * Infant Simba - Cub (Happy Tree Friends) * Young Simba - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Adult Simba - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Nala - Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Adult Nala - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Timon - Norbert (The Angry Beavers) * Pumbaa - Dagget (The Angry Beavers) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Shenzi - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Banzai - Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Ed - Nigel (Rio) * Rafiki - Buck (Home on the Range) * Zazu - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarafina - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * The Mouse - Morton (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) * The Groundhog - Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * The Hyenas - Foosas (Madagascar) * The Chameleon - Flik (A Bug's Life) * The Wildebeests Stampede - Brontosauruses (King Kong ((2005)), Rhinos, Elephants, Zebras and Pelicans Stampede (Jumanji), Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Book (2016)) and Rabbits (Smurfs: The Lost Village) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * The Beetle - Scrat (Ice Age) Scenes: # The Pet Dog King part 1 - "The Circle of Life" # The Pet Dog King part 2 - Randall Boggs and Chief's Conversation # The Pet Dog King part 3 - Toothy's First Day # The Pet Dog King part 4 - A: Toothy's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" # The Pet Dog King part 5 - Randall Boggs and Toothy's Conversation # The Pet Dog King part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" # The Pet Dog King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard # The Pet Dog King part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" # The Pet Dog King part 9 - The Stampede/Chief's Death/Toothy Runs Away # The Pet Dog King part 10 - Randall Boggs Takes Over Pride Rock # The Pet Dog King part 11 - Meet Norbert and Daggett # The Pet Dog King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" # The Pet Dog King part 13 - Randall Boggs and Gopher's Conversation # The Pet Dog King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? # The Pet Dog King part 15 - Twilight Sparkle Chases Dagget/The Reunion # The Pet Dog King part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" # The Pet Dog King part 17 - Courage and Twilight Sparkle's Argument/Buck's Wisdom/Courage's Destiny # The Pet Dog King part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Norbert & Dagget's Distraction # The Pet Dog King part 19 - Courage Confronts Randall Boggs/Courage Finds the Truth/The Big Battle # The Pet Dog King part 20 - Courage vs. Randall Boggs/Randall Boggs' Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands # The Pet Dog King part 21 - End Credits (part 1: "Busa Simba") # The Pet Dog King part 22 - End Credits (part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Movie Used: * The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/TV Shows/Video Games: # Happy Tree Friends (1999) # Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2002) # Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) # Tiny Toon Adventures: How l Spent My Vacation (1992) # Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) # My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-2016) # My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) # My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) # My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) # The Angry Beavers (1997-2001) # The Fox and the Hound (1981) # The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) # Oliver & Company (1988) # Monsters, Inc. (2001) # A Bug's Life (1998) # Rio (2011) # Rio 2 (2014) # Home on the Range (2004) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) # The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) # Disney's House of Mouse (2001) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) # Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) # Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) # A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) # Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) # Winnie the Pooh: 123's (2004) # Kingdom Hearts ll (2006) # Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) # Piglet's Big Game (2003) # Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure (2001) # Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) # All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) # All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) # An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) # Horton Hears A Who! (2008) # Madagascar (2005) # King Kong (2005) # Jumanji (1995) # The Jungle Book (2016) # Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) # Finding Nemo (2003) # Ice Age (2002) # Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) # Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) # Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) # Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) # Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) # Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) Sound Effects: * Goofy Holler * Wilhelm Scream Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Classics Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movies-Spoof Category:The Lion King 2 Movie Spoofs Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Spoofs Category:Channel Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:TomandJerryFan360 Animated Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Villains Movies Category:TomandJerryFan360 Villains Movies